Atrapada
by Reiko Higurashi
Summary: Estúpido reto. No debí aceptarlo. Todo por él ahora estoy atrapada bajo tu hechizo. SasuHina. Fanfic corto pocos capítulos. One-shot


**Atrapada**

Tomé rápido el maldito brazalete. Espero que Uchiha-san no haya llegado a la casa... ¡oh, por Dios! ¿Quién me manda a aceptar ese estúpido reto? Tonta,. Ino... no me gusta pensar ni hablar mal de las personas pero... ¡sino fuera por ella nada de eso hubiese pasado! Claro, todo por su conveniencia.

No me había esperado este. Es más, ni siquiera me gustaba ese estúpido juego. Ese día no tuve más opción. Kiba no me dejó ir, Shino insistió en que jugará. Todos se estaban divirtiendo. Los retos iban y venía y, lo admito, me divertía viendo todo. Cuando le tocó a Ino fue lo más divertido... ¡besar a Kiba! A la pobre Ino casi se le deforma el rostros y Kiba... bueno, su sonrisa perruna no se quitaba de su boca, seguramente divertido por el horror de Ino. El beso fue lo más divertido.. pero ahí quedó toda la diversión. Ino me reto a mí y, lo mejor de todo, me puso el reto más difícil.

Tenía que ir a casa de Sasuke Uchiha y traer uno de sus brazaletes.

-Es un brazalete negro -había dicho Ino-. Seguramente lo reconocerás... ¡es super varonil! Dice "Sasuke Uchiha". Sólo tienes que ir y tomarlo. No sé te hará difícil, Hinata, con su byakugan.

Eso había dicho.

Yo intenté negarme pero... bueno, todo el mundo estaba pendiente a lo que iba a decir. Sabía que no pasaría nada si decía que no, que no quería hacerlo o, como pasaba, me daba miedo. Pero no quise. En los ojos de todos estaba la curiosidad por saber si lo haría, si sería valiente y tomaría tan arriesgado reto. Las palabras "Lo haré" salieron de mi boca sin quererlo pero, no lo voy negar, me sentí muy bien cuando vi cómo todos sonreían. Shino me miró un poco feo y Kiba entre divertido y preocupado pero esas personas que nunca había creído en mí (Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, etc...) me miraron con admiración, me desearon suerte.

Hoy es el maldito día que tengo que entregar el reto... pensé que sería más fácil pero la adrenalina acaba conmigo. Esto es muy diferente a una misión, aunque, no lo voy a negar, parecido.

Con el brazalete en la mano me disponía a salir de la casa pero en ese preciso momento siento que alguien quiere entrar a la habitación... ¡oh, joder, es Sasuke!  
No sé donde esconderme. Si salgo por la ventana seguramente me verá... demonios, no sé.

Al final terminó escondiéndome en el closet y en ese preciso instante entra Sasuke en la habitación.

Todo está oscuro, así que apenas puedo ver algunas cosas que son iluminadas por la luz de la luna. Uchiha-san dicen algo que apenas entiendo y se quita la chaqueta. Puedo distinguir perfectamente la camiseta blanca que llevar porque la luz de la luna resalta el color. Su cuerpo se deja caer en la cama y escucho un suspiro que resuena en toda la habitación. Después de hace nada más. Está ahí quieto, con la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de la cama y su pecho recostado cómodamente. Sus manos debajo de su cabeza y su cuerpo inmovil.

Así pasaban minutos, que a mí me parecieron horas. Mi corazón late con mucha prisa, tanta que creo él la podrá escuchar. Respiró hondo y silenciosamente, temiendo a que me escuche, para calmarme. El sudor frío me perla la frente e intento no pensar en lo qué podría pesar si me encuentra aquí que, para ser sincera, no tengo ni idea de qué es, pero sé que no será nada bueno y, por supuesto, no quiero averiguarlo.

Cuando comenzaba a pensar que se había dormido se levanta de golpe y se dirige a un pequeño radio que esta del otro lado de la cama. Toma algo de la misma mesa donde está el radio y luego escucho la música inundar la habitación. El miedo apenas me deja pensar así que no puedo reconocer la canción y mucho menos qué dice, lo único que soy capaz de entender es que es una canción lenta, tranquilizante, aunque eso no me ayuda.

Está vez, Sasuke se siente en el borde de la cama y deja caer la cabeza hasta casi quedar entre sus piernas. Parece estar cansando y yo rezó interiormente para que se duerma.

Nuevamente tarda bastante en esa posición hasta que al final se para y... ¡oh, se quita la camiseta! La luz de la luna da contra su piel un poco brillante. Se pasa la camiseta por el pecho. Me ruborizó al enfocar mi mirada en él. Es fuerte y bien formado y su pecho está cubierto por una ligera capa de bello. No sé por qué pero la yema de mis dedos hormiguean y aprieto las manos hasta convertirlas puños para evitar las sensaciones inapropiada. Cuando vuelvo a dirigir mi mirada de Sasuke veo que se dirige hacía mí. No, por Kami, no dejes que venga hacía aquí.

Por suerte abre otra puerta del armario y por la oscuridad no me ve. Doy gracias a Kami en silencio y cierro los ojos de alivio. Un minuto después siento una ligera brisa y abro los ojos para encontrarme con los Sasuke. Un gritó ahogado sale de mi garganta y me ruborizo totalmente. Por Kame... ¿qué haré ahora?

-¿Qué haces ahí?

Su voz sonó dura y autoritaria y me quitó el poco valor que podría haber tenía para enfrentarlo. Junto mis manos y las aprieto fuerte contra mi pecho, estando entre mis dedos el maldito brazalete. Quiero articular alguna palabras pero la verdad es que no sé que decir, por lo que abro y vuelvo a cerrar la boca una y otra vez.

De repente, siento como tira de mi muñeca con fuerza haciéndome salir del armario. Lo miro con temor y ese rubor que tanto odio. Sus ojos son fríos, sin muestra de sentimientos y sé que no tendrá contemplación de mí. Por mi mente pesan tantas cosas. Preguntas de qué me hará, o de cómo podría librarme de él. Podría atacarlo pero dudo que llegue si quiera a rozarle.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?

De improvisó me arrebata el brazalete y la mira con detenimiento, evaluándola en silencio. Cuando llega a reconocerla su puño se encierra con fuerza sobre ella y la tira con violencia al suelo. Tiemblo en ese momento, presa del miedo.

-Oh... otra fans -mi cabeza se mueve de un lado a otro con frenesí pero él no hace el menor caso-. Muy bien. Puedo cumplir tu sueño hoy.

El pánico y el miedo se mezclan en mi cuerpo y un grito sale de mi garganta al momento que intento pasar por su lado para dirigirme a la ventana y escapar. Lamentablemente el interrumpe mi penoso esfuerzo por escapar, me pega con fuerza contra la puerta detrás de mí y un quejido sale de mi boca. Aprisiona mis muñecas contra la puerta, a los lados de mi cabeza y me mira con fuerza, rabia, ira y casi odio.

-N-no. U-uchiha-san, e-estas equivocado. N-no es lo q-que crees.

-¿Ah sí? -Puedo notar como una de sus cejas se levanta-. Entonces, explícamelo, Hyuga.

Mi mente intenta buscar palabras desesperadamente pero no puedo encontrar ninguna coartada, ninguna mentira que sea razonable o creíble. Tampoco le puedo decir que entré a su casa en busca de su brazalete porque fue un reto impuesto por Ino... aunque sé que seguramente podría creerme más así, no soy capaz de delatar a nadie para salvarme yo.

-N-no te puedo decir.

Sus ojos tan negros no muestran expresión. Sólo me mira con el seño fruncido, con mucho enojo e ira. Por un momento creo que me va a golpear, todos sus músculos están en tensión y de su cuerpo parece exhalar fuerza. Pero, lentamente, se va relajando y su mirada también se va suavizando hasta que un pequeño brillo burlón aparece en su mirada.

-Ummm... ¿quieres bailar?

Sólo entonces vuelvo a escuchar la música. Era una música muy lenta y apacible. Mi cabeza se mueve de un lado a otro y un pequeño "No" tartamudeado sale de mi boca, pero el parece no haber escuchado. Sus manos tiran de mi con tanta fuerza que mi cuerpo prácticamente choca contra el suyo.  
Luego, con casi ternura, sus manos se posan en mi cintura y presiona con fuerza. No sé cómo pero empezamos a bailar muy lentamente. Intento zafarme de su agarre pero me sujeta con fuerza, no me deja prácticamente moverme. Seguimos su ritmo todo el tiempo.

Poco a poco me voy rindiendo. Balbuceo, intentando decir cosas, pero el no me presta atención. Sus manos cada vez bajan más y más hasta casi tomar mi trasero en removí incomoda y nuevamente le dije que no, mientras que el sonrojó recorría mi cara. En respuesta, sus manos cubrieron completamente mi trasero y apretaron con fuerza mis nalgas.

-¿No es eso lo que quería? ¿No es esto lo que queréis todas? O, sino ¿por qué me acosáis?

Entonces me di cuenta de todo. Sasuke estaba tomando venganza, dándome una lección.  
Me removí nuevamente pero el volvió a apretar fuerte mis nalgas (aunque sin hacerme daño) y esta vez empujó un poco mi cadera hacía la de él dejando muy poca distancia que nos separaba. El rubor creció en mi rostro.

-Yo... l-lo siento, U-Uchiha-san . N-no quería, pero... t-tenía que hacerlo.

El tampoco prestó atención a mi escusa y me condujo por su habitación lentamente, al ritmo de la música. Dábamos, de vez en cuando, pequeño giros. Mi cuerpo se calmaba por momentos y, para mi sorpresa, me sentí muy bien entre los brazos de Sasuke. Eso me sorprendió demasiado e intente nuevamente separarme de él, pero el volvió a sujetarme con fuerza por el trasero y acercó mi pubis al de él. Sentí algo duro que se pegaba a la zona alta de mi pubis. Mi cara se encendió y gemí de sorpresa. En seguida comencé a removerme como loca en sus brazos pero él no me soltaba, y mis movimientos sólo hacía que me flotará una y otra vez contra su... su miembro erecto. Forcejeé por última vez y paré bruscamente cuando sentí que gemía contra mi cien.

-D-déjame ir...

-No tengo por qué.

Su voz sonó ronca.  
Yo estaba temblando entre sus brazos y él lo sentía, pero no me soltaba y, mientras girábamos lentamente, mi cuerpo rozaba el de él una y otra vez. Lo peor de todo es que me estaba gustando.

Asustada por mis propios sentimientos volví a forcejear con él, pero está vez no me detuve hasta que nuestros cuerpos no estuvieron separados. Cuando lo miré a los ojos, vi deseo en ellos.

-Y-yo... d-déjame... d-déjame, por favor.

Entonces pareció entenderme, soltó de la cintura y su mano fue a su cabello. Apoyó la cara en ella y respiró tan fuerte que sentí que su respiración movía mi pelo, aún con la distancia que nos separaba.

Luego de unos minutos en los que me parecieron eternos se hizo a un lado, como dejándome el paso para que me vaya por la ventana. Yo no lo pensé dos veces y fui rápidamente hacía la ventana, pero antes irme me llamó y luego me tiró el brazalete.

-Y no vuelvas -dijo.

Ahora que estoy tranquila, aquí en mi casa, en mi cama, con la luz de la luna entrando por mi ventana y la suave brisa de otoño calándome los sentidos, pienso en aquella noche. Sus ojos llenos de seseos, brillosos por la excitación, nunca se borraran de mi mente.

Cuando Ino me pidió el brazalete se lo mostré, pero no pude evitar quedármelo para mí. Todos me miraron como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza, pero no presté atención. Era el único recuerdo que me quedaba de aquella noche.

Ahora, cuando lo veo, me sonrojó y aparto la mirada. Pero muchas veces me doy cuenta que él me mira cuando cree que nadie se da cuenta. Mi cuerpo siempre se estremece cuando siento sus miradas y no puedo evitar recordar esa noche que, aunque me de vergüenza admitirlo, fue la noche más erótica y emocionante de mi vida.

Y, en mi fuego interno, deseo volverme a sentir atrapada...


End file.
